James Bites Bella
by Anna Banana 924
Summary: What if the Cullens didnt get to bella in time at the Ballet studio? And she did change into a vamp? Where would Bella and the Cullens Go? What would thay do about Charlie,Forks and her friends?  How would Bella and Edward get their happily ever after?
1. The Bite Bella Pov

**I' promise to always update as soon as possible and if i decide to end a story u will know! **

**Bellas pov**

The pain was searing as I felt it climb up my frail body. I tried to keep my mind occupied instead of thinking about the burning. Where was Edward! He should be here holding me, saving me from James. Where was James? I don't remember what happened to him after he bit me. How could I of been so stupid? I should of stayed with Jasper and Alice at the airport they would've guided me in the right direction. But NOOOOO I had to go and be all independent and try to save my mom by myself. It was all a trick of coarse my Mom was safe at home while I lied here Burning to death.

"Edward, over here!" I heard a very familiar wind chime voice call.

I suddenly felt a quick rush of relief over me for a he was here THANK THE HEAVENS.

" Bella,noo Bella, Carlise what do I do!" Edward Cried. No, he shouldnt be worrying about me. My angel should be happy.

"There's nothing we can do the venom already spread we're to late." To late for what? Save me! Hello, burning alive over here. I wanted to scream and curse but I couldn't find my voice.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, its my fault I should of never brought you to my world." Edward apologized. What was he thinking no matter how much I was hurting I would never regret any time I spent with Edward.

"Edward, I found Jame's trail were going to go get him Bring Bella to the hotel." I heard Jasper order.

"Edward there is nothing you can but be there when she wakes up." Said Emmet.

I suddenly felt myself being picked up and ran with.

"Bella its going to be okay, when you wake we can go anywhere you want. I'm so sorry. I should've never let this happen." He said I was set down. I suddenly found my voice and screamed at the agony that I was in. I heard someone someone sobbing in the corner of the room i was run to.

' Edward Help me." I was able to chock out. I suddenly felt strong hand grip my frail one.

"Bella, I'm here I would never leave you." My angel comforted I felt a gust a wind a felt the presense of Jasper.

I was then struck with a idea. " Jasper help me knock me out!" I pleaded. A few seconds later I was sucked into a black hole of nothingness.


	2. Edward Pov Waking up

**ENJOY!**

**Edward pov**

I watched my angel and held her hand as I swam in guilt. How could I of done this to God's greatest gift. I now knew for certain I was going to matter what Bella told me, in the back of my mind I always knew that I didn't have a chance to make it where Bella was guaranteed to go. Until now. She was being taken away her beautiful soul,because of me.

" Edward It wasn't your fault, your not helping anyone by feeling so guilty." Alice told me." There was nothing you could do." I decided to not fight with her because She was already in a sour mood because my massive guilt had driven Jasper out of the room.

"Alice when is she going to wake up its already been 3 days?" I asked

_Patience Edward, shell wake up in a few hours. Shes going to be beautiful Rose is going to trow a fit. H_er mind wondered.

"When!" I demanded" And by the way she already was beautiful." I played back

_Hmph fine she'll wake up in 2 hours and 3o seconds happy you stubborn pig and yeah I know._

_"_Thanks little sis." I told her

"Yeah,Yeah"

And so I sat and sat and waited and while holding her hand and whispering sweet nothings into her tiny ear praying to God to just end her suffering now. Not that he was going to answer a monster that destroyed his sweetest creation.

I heard her heart beat speed up and then stop. " Bella,I love you."I whispered. wanting those words to be the first she heard after she was 'reborn'.

She then opened her blood red eyes and stared at me. I gasped at her stunning beauty.

"What?" She asked in the most beautiful voice I had ever heard. I wanted to respond but was to stunned to even think of a decent answer to give the most perfect creature I had ever seen in front of me, as human she was beautiful now she was gorgeous as once she was stunning now she was perfect."Oh Lord, just my luck as a vampire I get moved to an impossibly uglier body, thanks god just what I needed. I should've know this was going to happen. I mean seriously who was I to think I could even look somewhat decent standing next to you but Nooooo." She rambled I was to stunned and shocked to even form she ever see herself clearly?" Whats that voice that echoing me? Edward who's doing that?" She asked.

" Bella thats you!" I started chuckled at her, I don't want say stupidity but thats what it was.

" Edward thats not me!" She stated.

I didn't know what to say to that and knowing words wouldn't doing anything to move her from her decision I picked her up and stood her in front of the body mirror in the hallway next to the bedroom that we were in.

"Edward put me down" she complained.

"Look." I commanded She gasped at what she saw. Then turned to me and gave me a very passionate kiss. I gave it back to her pushing all my love into the kiss. Putting down my very carefully placed barriers I gave in.


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning Bella was right next to me. I looked down and placed a soft kiss on her cheak. The sun had rose and peaked behind the curtain making part of her face sparkle. She looked at me with her bright Scarlet eyes and in that second I realized that she was in fact a new born and should of killed me by now.

Our thoughts almost as one she placed her hand on her throat and comlained that it burned.

" Thats because you need to hunt." I said quite terrified at this point.

" whats wrong?" she asked curiously

" Your a newborn, you should've killed half the city by now."

" Huh.? I dont know what your talking about."

" Bella," I said slowly getting out of the bed."Im going to go and hunt I'll bring you back smoothen ok."

"Umm Ok." Bella look at me as if I was the one that was crazy.

I walked out of the room and before I even thought to call her Alice was next to me with the same confused and terrified look as me. " I'll watch her. GO!"

I ran quickly out the door and returned in no time with a varity of bloody animals." Again I ran up the stairs of the hotel. I hope no was looking because honestly being found out was the last thing on my mind at that point. I burst into the room to find her and jasper having a talk of sorts, he to looked scared more so than even me. He knew about newborns better than anyone and he knew as a fact that this was not normal. I set the animals down on the ground. Bella thanked me with an comforting and pitiful look on her face. Little did she know that this only freaked me out to a nearly impossible new hight.


End file.
